The Ides of March
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Berhati-hatilah dengan Ides of March, begitu kata Spurinna pada Julius Caesar sebelum pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang paling ia percaya kepadanya. Tetap saja—bagaimana kalau Ides of March yang tidak ingin meninggalkannya? Oneshot. AkaFuri.
.

Sejak hari itu, keduanya tidak lagi memiliki masa depan.

Ketika mereka menggenggam tangan masing-masing, terkurung dalam apa yang dapat mereka sebut neraka. Ketika mereka berbaring dalam lautan merah, memandangi asap hitam yang terus membumbung tinggi hingga tenggelam dalam langit malam bertabur bintang.

Kedua mayat itu masih menggenggam tangan mereka.

Kedua mayat itu, hingga akhir, masih membisikkan nama masing-masing.

Kedua mayat itu seharusnya berhenti disana—melepaskan tangan, menutup mulut mereka, menerima kenyataan yang ada.

Mereka tidak melakukannya.

Mereka masih mengharapkan lebih.

(Bahwa mereka mengingkan kehidupan—bahwa mati di tempat seperti ini bukanlah akhir yang mereka inginkan.)

Mereka terus berharap hidup—meski kian detik bagaikan keabadian yang menyiksa.

(Ditengah jeritan rasa sakit, panik, takut, serta doa yang tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.)

Mereka terus berharap—bahkan kalaupun hanya iblis yang ingin mengabulkan harapan mereka—

(Di sana, mereka tersenyum.)

—hingga keajaiban memutuskan untuk mengasihani dua mayat yang malang itu.

.

.

.

 **The Ides of March**

"The Ides of March are come,"  
"Aye, Caesar; but not gone,"  
—Shakespeare; _Julius Caesar (1599)_

 **Pairing** : Seijuurou Akashi/Kouki Furihata  
 **Warning** : OOC, plot berantakan, diksi udah lama nggak nulis

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
 **Julius Caesar** © Shakespeare  
 **nanashimai tidak mengambil sepeserpun dari cerita ini!**

.

.

.

Seijuurou Akashi telah merasakan mati berkali-kali.

Satu kala, sebuah bis menerjangnya begitu saja tanpa Seijuurou sadari.

Lain kala lagi, ia terdorong jatuh dari jembatan penyebrangan yang meyesakkan.

Lain kala lagi, ia menjadi korban penusukan acak yang dilakukan oleh seseorang—yang Seijuurou asumsikan sebagai orang gila.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia akan terbangun di atas tempat tidurnya juga, bersimbah keringat, layaknya seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Namun Seijuurou Akashi lebih tahu dari siapapun—bahkan dari pelayan yang selalu berhambur masuk, menanyakan kondisi tubuhnya dengan panik dan meyakinkan bahwa semuanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Kalau yang ia lihat sebelumnya bukanlah mimpi.

Seijuurou merasakan seluruh tulangnya remuk oleh hantaman bis. Rasa sakit ketika tengkoraknya hancur terasa menyakitkan hingga ia kehilangan kesadaran. Ia merasakan tikaman dari satu titik di punggungnya. Meski tidak ada satupun luka di tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu terus saja bersisa.

Kemudian laki-laki berambut merah itu melirik jam digital yang duduk manis di atas meja kecil di sisi kasurnya. Manik heterokrom tidak terkejut melihat tanggal kecil yang tertera di bawah angka yang menunjukkan waktu sekarang.

15 Maret.

Berhati-hatilah dengan _Ides of March_ , begitu kata Spurinna pada Julius Caesar sebelum pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh orang yang paling ia percaya kepadanya. Tetap saja—bagaimana kalau _Ides of March_ yang tidak ingin meninggalkannya?

Karena ini adalah 15 Maret yang ke-sepuluh.

Tiga pengulangan pertama, tentu saja Seijuurou panik—bahkan hingga mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari pelayan-pelayan yang bekerja untuknya. Pada putaran ke-empat, Seijuurou mengeluhkan akhir tidak menyenangkan yang selalu ia dapat serta rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat terbangun hari selanjutnya (atau pagi ini? Terserah saja). Hingga putaran ke-delapan, sembilan, dan sekarang, sepuluh, Seijuurou memutuskan kalau ia sudah muak dengan lelucon ini.

Putaran kali ini, Seijuurou tidak lagi bangun sambil berteriak. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutup separuh tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Pelayan yang membawakan sarapan masuk ke kamarnya tepat ketika Seijuurou selesai mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya dan mengatakan—dengan pesan, intonasi, dan ekspresi yang sama—bahwa ayahnya tidak dapat makan dengannya hari ini. Seijuurou memang lebih senang makan di kamarnya daripada makan di ruang makan jika sendirian saja. Putaran kali ini, Seijuurou makan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Wanita berambut hitam yang telah melayaninya selama lima tahun itu, ketika membersihkan sisa-sisa piringnya, menoleh dan bertanya, "Mengapa anda begitu terburu-buru, tuan muda?"

Sebuah perubahan—wanita itu biasanya begitu pendiam. Baru kali ini Seijuurou mendengarnya bertanya seperti itu. Perubahan besar, menurutnya.

Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. "Akan ada siswa baru hari ini. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sebelum yang lain."

Pelayan itu terlihat tidak yakin, namun hanya mengangguk dan mendorong kereta kecilnya keluar dari kamar Seijuurou.

Alasan yang Seijuurou berikan tidak sepenuhnya jujur—ia hanya ingin membuat sebuah perubahan dalam putaran yang membosankan ini.

Menautkan dirinya untuk terakhir kali (di putaran ini), Seijuurou berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Menolak tawaran dari supir yang ia lewati begitu saja, tidak menyadari sama sekali menyadari tatapan terkejut yang ia peroleh.

.

.

.

Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya tidak dapat dibilang dekat dengan berjalan kaki. Dan lagi, waktu masih menunjukkan waktu dimana seseorang memilih untuk tidur daripada bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Kalau biasanya Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya untuk membaca singkat pelajaran yang akan ia terima di kamarnya, kali ini ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya di perpustakaan sekolah.

Tidak buruk juga, Kota Kyoto di pagi hari. Biasanya ia tidak mencium baru roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan dari dalam mobil. Ia tidak dapat mendengar percakapan bersemangat ibu-ibu yang hendak berbelanja, dan jelas tidak menerima sapaan hangat dari beberapa orang yang ia kenal karena jendela hitam yang membatasinya dengan dunia. Perubahan itu, bagi Seijuurou, terasa menyenangkan. Ia merasa kalau putaran ini akan berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Putaran ini _harus_ berbeda.

Rangkaian pertokoan mulai tidak terlihat, terganti dengan rumah-rumah mewah yang mengisi sisi jalan. SMA Rakuzan juga mulai terlihat di kejauhan—gedung tinggi seperti sebuah perkantoran mewah. Sebuah sekolah yang menjadi kebanggaan Kyoto, dan tempat Seijuurou menempuh masa belajarnya di tahun pertama.

Hanya sedikit murid-murid yang melewati gerbang, dan kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat mengatuk dengan tangan menutup mulut yang menguap lebar. Lapangan juga masih sepi dengan klub-klub olahraga yang melakukan latihan. Beberapa murid berhenti dari kegiatan mereka sekilas untuk menoleh dan menyapa Seijuurou, sebelum kembali berkutat pada kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Di dalam gedung juga tidak berbeda—dalam kelas yang ia lewati menuju perpustakaan, hanya ada beberapa murid yang tertidur di meja mereka, atau sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya mereka laksanakan malam sebelumnya.

Terkadang Seijuurou sendiri tidak habis pikir; inikah yang mereka sebut SMA kebanggaan Kyoto?

Perpustakaan masih kosong ketika ia membuka pintu—dan itulah yang membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana bisa pintu sudah terbuka kalau tidak ada penjaga perpustakaan di sini? Benak itu terus menggelayut dalam kepalanya ketika ia menyusuri ruangan yang besar itu, mencari tanda-tanda seseorang. Karena tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS, ia tidak dapat membiarkan begitu saja siswa (dan, bisa saja, guru) yang lalai dalam tugasnya—terutama berhubungan dengan perpustakaan yang mengandung begitu banyak buku seperti SMA Rakuzan ini.

—Hingga ia melihat sosok berambut cokelat yang duduk membelakangi jendela, memandangi sebuah buku, perasaan tidak menyenangkan Seijuurou tidak juga hilang.

Karena ia mengenali orang yang seharusnya tidak ia kenal itu.

Laki-laki yang—meskipun tidak dapat ia lihat wajahnya—memandangi buku dengan manik cokelat kecilnya. Seragam yang ia kenakan bukanlah seragam Rakuzan, melaikan sebuah SMA swasta di Tokyo, yang sengaja ia kenakan karena seragam Rakuzan yang ia pesan belum datang hari ini. Laki-laki berambut cokelat yang baru pindah ke Kyoto kemarin karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Laki-laki yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya beberapa jam kedepan.

Laki-laki yang keberadaannya seharusnya menjadi sebuah kejutan—Kouki Furihata, si murid baru.

Seijuurou, pada putaran-putaran sebelumnya, tidak pernah memerhatikan orang itu. Sebaliknya, Kouki Furihata juga tidak memerhatikan Seijuurou, sibuk berkenalan dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya tanpa merasa gugup sedikitpun. Mungkinkah diam-diam Kouki Furihata sudah berganti-ganti sekolah?

Seijuurou tidak pernah bertanya—Seijuurou tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan bertanya, mengingat ia selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari spiral yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

Mendesah pelan, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berbalik pergi. Tidak mungkin ia menanyakan sesuatu yang belum terjadi—ia tidak ingin seseorang menganggapnya aneh sekarang. Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia berada di bibir pintu, ketika suara yang sudah familiar memanggil namanya dengan pelan hingga Seijuurou menoleh.

Kouki Furihata memandangnya—manik cokelatnya lurus dan sarat emosi, berbeda dengan Kouki Furihata yang ia lihat di kelas sebelumnya, atau beberapa jam nantinya.

(Seijuurou ingat—ia belum pernah berbicara langsung pada Kouki Furihata.)

"Berhati-hatilah, Seijuurou Akashi-san," Ujarnya—suaranya bergetar, meski ekspresinya tetap datar. "pada _Ides of March_."

Lalu laki-laki itu menunduk kembali, memandangi buku yang ada di tangannya seolah Seijuurou tidak ada. Bahkan setelah beberapa menit Seijuurou menunggu laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu, ia tidak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hingga akhirnya Seijuurou meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tanda tanya besar, langkahnya berdering di tengah koridor sepi SMA Rakuzan.

.

.

.

Lihat saja, Kouki Furihata—sekali lagi—menyapa kelasnya dengan senyum lebar dan penuh semangat.

"Namaku Kouki Furihata! Senang bertemu kalian semua!"

Murid-murid selain Seijuurou mulai melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan, yang dijawab dengan sama semangatnya oleh sang murid baru, meskipun guru yang malang di depan berusaha menenangkan situasi kelas. Bahkan hingga laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berjalan ke tempat duduknya—dua kursi di belakang Seijuurou—pertanyaan-pertanyaan masih terlontar ketika laki-laki itu melewati mereka.

Kouki Furihata sama sekali tidak melirik Seijuurou Akashi, yang sama tidak melirik Kouki Furihata.

Bahkan setelah menerima kalimat aneh dari laki-laki itu, Seijuurou tetap tidak mampu mencurigai Kouki Furihata. Walaupun ia tahu Kouki Furihata mengetahui sesuatu, Seijuurou tahu kalau Kouki Furihata bukan orang yang berbahaya.

Mengapa—Seijuurou sendiri tidak tahu.

Meskipun Seijuurou menginginkan perubahan dalam putaran ini, hanya penegasan dalam diri Seijuurou yang enggan untuk goyah—bahwa Kouki Furihata tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya.

.

.

.

Hari masih berlanjut, dan tidak sekalipun pandangan Seijuurou dan Kouki Furihata bertemu.

Seijuurou duduk di depan Kouki Furihata, dan tidak mungkin ia menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk memerhatikan orang itu. Di jam istirahat pertama, Kouki dikelilingi begitu banyak siswa lain hingga tidak ada tempat bagi Seijuurou untuk berbicara berdua dengannya. Sekarang, di jam ketiga ini, laki-laki itu menghilang entah kemana.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu mendesah pelan, langsung menerima tatapan aneh dari anggota utama tim basket Rakuzan (selain satu kakak kelasnya), dan ketika Seijuurou bangkit berdiri, barulah sebuah suara menghentikannya dengan pertanyaan, "Kau baik-baik saja, Sei-chan?"

Yang bertanya padanya adalah seorang kakak kelas yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun. Sekali melihat saja, mungkin orang-orang akan menduga kalau ia adalah seorang perempuan; rambut hitam sebahu yang cemerlang, serta bulu mata yang lentik. Namun dari suaranya yang berat dan tinggi yang mencolok jelas menyangkal hal itu.

Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa." Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan—masih menatap sang penanya lurus-lurus, "Reo, pernahkah kau melihat mimpi tentang kematianmu?"

Suara makanan terjatuh menggema di ruang OSIS yang mendadak hening. Bahkan kakak kelas yang sebelumnya tidak menoleh padanya kini mendongak dari buku yang ia baca.

Yang pertama bereaksi adalah sang penanya—Reo Mibuchi—yang langsung menghampiri dan mengguncang bahunya. "S-Sei-chan, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja? K-kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa katakan pada Reo-nee ini, tahu?"

"H-Hari ini tidak ada latihan, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi berbelanja hari ini? Berlima?"

"A-Akashi, mau main poker? Kebetulan aku bawa hari ini!"

"Aku bisa meminjamkan Ringo-chan padamu hari ini."

Kening laki-laki berambut merah itu berkerut. Mengapa anggota timnya langsung seperti ini?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Reo. Aku hanya bertanya." Lalu ia menoleh pada orang-orang yang masih duduk di atas meja, "Kau ada kerja sambilan hari ini bukan, Koutarou? Aku baik-baik saja. Eikichi, sudah kubilang untuk tidak membawanya lagi, bukan? Tidak perlu, Chihiro. Terima kasih sudah menawarkannya."

Reo, yang masih mencengkram bahunya, perlahan melepaskan pegangannya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan pada kami, oke? Kalaupun kami tidak dapat melakukan apapun, setidaknya kau tahu kami ada disini untukmu."

Sekilas, terlintas di kepala Seijuurou untuk menceritakan masalahnya—tentang mimpi anehnya, tentang Kouki Furihata—namun akhirnya, ia hanya mengagguk pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Hal itu sudah cukup untukku. Terima kasih."

Perasaannya sedikit tidak enak ketika meninggalkan ruangan disertai tatapan cemas dari anggota timnya. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar sebelum menuju kelasnya, berharap dapat menyingkirkan perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang mengganggu ini.

Lorong SMA Rakuzan masih penuh dengan siswa-siswa yang berhambur keluar dari kelas, berharap dapat menyingkir dari penat yang menyertai mereka sepanjang kelas. Seijuurou menyapa balik beberapa orang yang menyapanya, tersenyum sopan pada perempuan-perempuan yang memandanginya dengan tidak menyenangkan.

"—li, Furihata-kun!"

Ia langsung menoleh ke arah salah satu ruangan—ruang _home economic_ , kalau tidak salah—dan memutuskan untuk mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka. Si murid baru, dikelilingi beberapa siswi perempuan, sibuk memotong sebuah kue sederhana berukuran kecil. Siswi-siswi di sekitarnya masing-masing memegang garpu, dengan sebuah potongan kecil menancap di ujungnya.

"Aku sering membuat seperti ini di rumah bersama ibuku." Kouki Furihata mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum pada perempuan di sekitarnya. "Terkadang aku berpikir ingin membuka toko sendiri, namun aku masih belum apa-apa dibandingkan ibuku."

Jadi dia bisa memasak? Seijuurou dapat menebak kalau Kouki Furihata adalah orang yang biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sendiri, namun membuat kue?

Seijuurou sendiri tidak tahu berapa lama ia berdiri di sana tanpa mengatakan apapun. Andai saja Kouki Furihata tidak menoleh ke arahnya, mungkin Seijuurou bisa saja berdiri hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Siswi-siswi yang berada di sekitar Kouki ikut menoleh, dan permohonan maaf serta alasan langsung memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Kecuali sang pemasak sendiri, yang masih memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Akhirnya laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menggeleng, "Jangan lupa kembalikan alat-alat yang kalian gunakan ke tempatnya."

Menerima anggukan pelan dari semua orang yang ada di tempat itu—selain Kouki Furihata—Seijuurou kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tanpa tujuan hingga terdengar bunyi bel masuk.

.

.

.

Melihat orang-orang yang penuh semangat menyambut waktu pulang sekolah membuat Seijuurou sedikit iri.

Bagi Seijuurou, waktu pulang sekolah sama saja dengan waktu kematiannya. Selalu seperti itu—ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah kematiannya memang natural atau seseorang memang sengaja ingin membunuhnya.

Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri—hal itu akan berakhir putaran ini.

Kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang. Setelah melihat semuanya keluar dari kelas (ya, termasuk si murid baru itu), Seijuurou membawa tasnya, namun langkahnya tidak membawanya menuju pintu masuk.

Seijuurou mengecek setiap pintu di sekolah, mulai dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga. Setelah memastikan pintu-pintu sudah tertutup rapat, berbicara sebentar dengan salah seorang penjaga sekolah, barulah ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk melalui koridor yang sudah sarat akan siswa.

—Sebelum terhenti ketika melihat pintu ruangan _home economic_ yang terbuka, dan seorang penjaga sekolah yang kebingungan di mulut pintu.

Seijuurou menghampiri laki-laki tua itu dan menepuk pundaknya sekali, membuat sang penjaga sekolah melompat menjauh darinya. "Ini aku, Matsumoto-san."

Laki-laki tua itu berbalik, wajahnya masih penuh keringat saat bertemu pandang dengan Seijuurou. "Ah, Akashi-kun, rupanya." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari saku bajunya dan mengelap keningnya. "Kenapa masih belum pulang? Sekolah sudah sepi, tahu?"

"Hanya memeriksa beberapa hal, kemudian aku melihat ruangan ini masih belum ditutup." Seijuurou menjawab, tersenyum simpul. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Matsumoto mengangkat bahunya sambil mengeluarkan nafas berat. "Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa pintu ini terbuka." Ia melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Maksudku, aku ingat sudah menutup ruangan ini—meskipun sudah tua, ingatanku masih kuat, loh—namun saat aku kembali, pintu ini sudah terbuka."

"Apa ada yang dicuri?"

"Yah..." Laki-laki yang lebih tua menggaruk tengkuknya. "Barang-barang mahal, sih, tidak..."

Keningnya berkerut. "Lalu?"

"Seseorang mengambil salah satu pisau—pisau baru yang tajam."

.

.

.

Pisau.

Seijuurou pernah terbunuh dengan pisau. Hanya saja tidak pernah terduga olehnya kalau ia akan terbunuh oleh seseorang dari sekolahnya.

Setahunya, ia tidak memiliki seseorang yang membencinya—Seijuurou berusaha agar memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan orang lain, namun tidak begitu dekat hingga dapat ia sebut sebagai teman—kecuali beberapa orang yang dapat ia akui terang-terangan sebagai temannya.

(Semua—kecuali Kouki Furihata.)

Ia menyingkirkan benak itu. Mungkin bukan seseorang dari sekolahnya yang mencuri pisau itu; mungkin orang gila yang masuk, mencuri pisau, lalu mengejar Seijuurou dan membunuhnya. Mungkin seseorang yang pernah berurusan dengan ayahnya. Mungkin. Lagipula, tidak mungkin orang yang tidak mengenal keluarga Akashi tahu kapan Seijuurou tidak dapat pulang dengan supirnya. Pasti seseorang—

Pikirannya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri bersandar di dinding sebuah toko, memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Seragam hitamnya yang asing seolah mencolok di tengah keramaian sore hari di Kyoto, bahkan walaupun fitur fisik yang ia miliki begitu biasa—seolah dapat berbaur dengan keramaian begitu saja.

Seijuurou langsung mengenal sosok itu, dan tanpa sadar memanggil namanya, "Furihata-kun?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil menoleh—kali ini, manik cokelatnya langsung melebar, seolah ia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke sekitar, lalu kembali padanya, dan tangannya menunjuk pada diri sendiri sambil berkata tanpa suara, "Aku?"

Seijuurou menjawab dengan berjalan menuju laki-laki itu, yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Dari dekat, Kouki Furihata lebih pendek darinya hanya beberapa senti. Entah mengapa, kepercayaan diri yang ia lihat sebelumnya menghilang, dan laki-laki itu seolah bergetar di bawah pandangannya.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu." Seijuurou berusaha melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. "Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Sekilas, Furihata hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun pada akhirnya hanya menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Akashi-san sendiri? Apa ada masalah di sekolah tadi?"

Seijuurou memutuskan untuk berbohong sedikit—toh, dia tidak akan tahu, bukan? "Maksudmu? Biasanya aku pulang ke rumah di jam sekitar ini."

Wajah Furihata langsung memucat. "Maksudmu—tapi Hanazono-san berkata biasanya kau selalu pulang lebih awal ketika tidak ada latihan basket—itu—"

"Kupikir mereka selalu bertanya banyak hal tentang sekolah lamamu."

"Mereka banyak bicara tentangmu, Akashi-san." Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tertawa gugup. "Terkadang aku berpikir apakah aku bisa terkenal sepertimu."

"Kurasa kau sudah disukai oleh yang lain."

"Menurutku mereka hanya terkesan oleh murid baru."

"Benar juga."

Kouki Furihata tertawa pelan; hal baru lagi tentang Kouki Furihata bagi Seijuurou Akashi.

Seijuurou berdeham pelan. "Kita tidak banyak berbicara sebelumnya, bukan?" Ia tersenyum kecil pada Furihata, yang mengangguk pelan, namun masih enggan menatapnya langsung. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan bersama? Kau tahu, sambil mengobrol tentang masing-masing."

Barulah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mendongak. Sekilas ia terlihat bingung, namun pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Meski sudah berkata seperti itu, Seijuurou dan Furihata menghabiskan perjalanan mereka dalam keheningan. Furihata hanya menjawab singkat pertanyaan dari Seijuurou, dan hampir tidak pernah menanyakan apapun. Seolah ada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan, namun Seijuurou memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya tentang itu.

"Ah, benar juga." Seijuurou menoleh ke arah Furihata, yang berjalan sedikit di belakangnya. "Furihata-kun, apa kau tahu pisau di ruang home economic menghilang?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah meminta yang lain untuk mengembalikan alat memasak. Lagipula, kami tidak menggunakan pisau."

"Bohong."

Seijuurou berhenti ketika mendengar suara langkah Furihata berhenti di belakangnya. Ia berbalik, mendapati laki-laki itu tidak jauh di depannya.

"Kau menggunakan pisau, Kouki Furihata—saat kau memotong kue tadi. Kenapa kau berbohong?"

Laki-laki itu seperti saat ia bertemu dengannya tadi pagi—sarat emosi, memandanginya seolah ia tidak ada disana.

Hanya saja, ia menjawab pelan, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, Seijuurou Akashi-san—berhati-hatilah dengan _Ides of March_ , ingat?"

Seijuurou bahkan tidak lagi terkejut ketika Kouki Furihata mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari tasnya.

"Padahal kau akan baik-baik saja kalau kau tidak berhati-hati."

Ia mendengus. "Kau yang menyuruhku untuk berhati-hati, Kouki Furihata. Aku bukan Caesar."

Manik cokelat menajam.

" _Ides of March_ memang belum berakhir, tentu saja aku mengerti." Seijuurou mengangkat bahu. Untuk suatu alasan, ia merasa begitu tenang—ia tahu siapa yang ia lawan pada akhirnya, dan bagaimana cara melawannya. "Sayang sekali, Kouki Furihata, kau bukan Brutus."

Tas milik Kouki Furihata terjatuh, bersamaan ketika laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menerjang. Sebilah pisau di tangannya, mengancam bersarang di dada Seijuurou.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kouki?"

Di sebelahnya, Seijuurou memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Dan Kouki harus menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir sang kekasih di sisinya.

"Aku melihat mimpi yang aneh."

"Mimpi aneh?"

"Mimpi aku membunuhmu."

Manik heterokrom Seijuurou berkedip. "Kau bermimpi membunuhku." Ulangnya, lalu menggeleng. "Mereka sering berkata kalau aku tidak waras—kupikir aku baru saja menemukan siapa yang tidak waras di antara kita."

Kouki menyikut lembut sisi perut Seijuurou sambil tertawa. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat saat ia berusaha menariknya dari bahu laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Kita belum sampai?" Tanyanya, melihat pemandangan hutan di luar jendela bis yang silih berganti. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Dua jam, kurasa. Tadi ada yang menyebut sesuatu tentang—"

Suara pengumuman memotong kata-kata Seijuurou, "Diingatkan pada seluruh penumpang agar tidak membuang sampah di dalam bus. Sekali lagi—"

"—karena kau tertidur, aku harus mendengarkan pengumuman itu berkali-kali."

Kouki tertawa pelan, seolah mimpi buruknya tidak pernah terjadi, dan menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang lebih besar darinya. "Sekarang aku ada disini."

Laki-laki berambut merah itu balas tersenyum, "Kau akan selalu ada disini, bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Ia mengencangkan cengkramannya. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

(Bahkan ketika orang-orang menjerit di sekitarnya—ketika dunia berguncang, berputar dan berguling—Kouki Furihata tidak melepaskan tangannya.)

"Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

Ia tidak boleh membiarkan Seijuurou melihat dunia seperti itu.

Ia harus menjauhkannya dari akhir seperti itu.

Ia harus—ia harus—

.

.

.

"Namaku Kouki Furihata!"

Kala itu berbeda dengan saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Seijuurou Akashi.

Ia tidak bergetar. Ia tidak mengacaukan kalimatnya. Ia terdengar begitu riang hingga ia percaya inilah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Namun beberapa jam kemudian, tangannya sudah terjulur, dan Seijuurou Akashi sudah terjembab ke tanah, bergelimang dalam cairan merahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Aku bermimpi membunuhmu."

Senyuman lagi.

.

.

.

"Namaku Kouki Furihata!"

(Di bawah trotoar, Seijuurou Akashi tidak lagi bergerak. Jeritan orang-orang di sekitarnya membawanya kembali menuju mimpi buruk.)

.

.

.

"Aku bermimpi membunuhmu."

Itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi—kini Kouki Furihata sudah tahu.

.

.

.

"Namaku Kouki Furihata!"

("Hei, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kupakai untuk memotong kue ini?")

("Tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan pisau. Nanti kembalikan lagi, ya, Furihata-kun!")

(Pisau yang sama tertancap di punggung Seijuurou Akashi.)

.

.

.

Hingga akhir yang sama.

Ketika mereka memandang langit malam, yang perlahan menelan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi.

Ia tidak ingin akhir seperti ini.

.

.

.

Ketika tersadar, Kouki Furihata telah berada di tanah.

Pisau terangkat tinggi, dan sekali lagi menancap di dada laki-laki berambut cokelat.

Manik heterokrom yang dimiliki sang pembunuh tidak bersinar, tidak pula dipenuhi ketakutan. Bahkan setelah seragam hitam itu penuh dengan noda merah gelap, ia hanya menjatuhkan pisau di sebelah kepala sang korban dan berangsur berdiri.

Bisikan lemah dirinya yang terbaring disana tidak lagi terdengar olehnya, yang perlahan berjalan menjauh—seolah tidak ada mayat dengan dua puluh tiga bekas tusukan, dan seolah ia tidak melakukan dua puluh tiga kali tusukan pada laki-laki bernama Kouki Furihata.

"— _et tu,_ Seijuurou?"

.

.

.

"N-Namaku... K-Kouki Furihata... erm... s-senang b-bertemu dengan k-kalian..."

Tidak ada satupun yang membicarakan kesamaan nama antara murid baru hari ini dengan murid baru yang tidak pernah datang sejak hari pertamanya masuk.

Tidak ada satupun yang membicarakan tentang murid baru yang tidak pernah masuk setelah hari perkenalannya, seolah ia menghilang begitu saja.

Tidak ada satupun yang membicarakan si murid baru yang duduk di kursi yang telah lama kosong.

Seijuurou Akashi-pun tidak melirik Kouki Furihata, yang terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika berjalan melewatinya.

.

.

.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu ada yang menyukai Shakespeare disini."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Akashi-san juga menyukai Shakespeare!"

Pertemuan yang seolah hanya milik mereka berdua—ketika warna senja memenuhi ruang perpustakaan yang besar, ketika wujud kehidupan terasa jauh bagi keduanya.

Hanya seperti itu, keduanya jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Kouki, kau bisa memasak?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau mau, aku bisa membuatkan bekal untukmu setiap hari!"

Seijuurou mulai membawa bekal ke sekolah, dan Kouki hanya tertawa pelan ketika ia menceritakan tentang teman satu timnya yang menghujaninya dengan ribuan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"Sei-chan, sekarang banyak tersenyum, ya! Bisa perkenalkan pacar barumu pada Reo-nee ini?"

"Kami tidak berpacaran, Reo." Belum, sih.

"Tapi kau menyukainya, kan? Perkenalkan dia, Sei-chan! Setidaknya aku akan tahu wajah orang yang membuat Sei-chan menangis nantinya!"

Seijuurou hanya memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

"Aku tahu ini aneh—mendengarnya dari sesama laki-laki—tapi aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku sudah menyukaimu, Kouki. Tentu saja aku mengerti kalau—"

Ketika bibir lembut itu mendarat di bibirnya, Seijuurou langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. Wajah Kouki yang memerah setidaknya membuat Seijuurou merasa lebih baik walaupun Kouki yang membuat langkah pertama daripada dirinya.

.

.

.

"Salah satu villa-mu?"

"Ayahku sedang ada disana sekarang." Seijuurou menjawab sambil melepaskan kacamata miliknya, meletakkannya dengan pelan di sebelah tumpukan kertas yang baru saja ia baca. "Aku ingin memperkenalkannya padamu, jadi kau—Kouki?"

"T-Tidak mungkin, Sei! M-maksudku—" Kouki menjatuhkan pandangannya ke pangkuannya, memandangi jemari yang bertaut dan melepaskan diri berulang kali. "Aku tidak bisa, Sei. Bagaimana kalau ayahmu mengatakan yang tidak enak tentangmu?"

Bukan tentang Kouki. Tapi tentang Seijuurou.

Kouki tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri—itulah yang membuat Seijuurou khawatir tentang Kouki.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Jawabnya, meletakkan satu tangannya di atas punggung tangan Kouki. "Kita akan meyakinkan ayah untuk menerimamu."

"Sei—"

Kali ini, Seijuurou yang menghentikan kata-kata dari Kouki dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ia menyukai bagaimana Kouki berbau seperti dirinya, seolah mereka adalah sebuah kesatuan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan sama sekali.

(Tuhan, betapa ia mencintai Kouki Furihata.)

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Kening masih menempel, dan pandangan masih terarah satu sama lain dengan lembut. "Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, Kouki. Apapun yang terjadi."

(Tuhan, betapa ia mencintai Kouki Furihata.)

.

.

.

"Aku bermimpi membunuhmu."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kouki sambil tersenyum. Meski berusaha membuat yang tercinta kembali tertawa, benaknya kembali tenggelam dalam satu pikiran.

 _Bukankah ia pernah membunuh Kouki juga?_

 _Kapan?_

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

 _Dimana dia pernah mendengar kalimat itu sebelumnya?_

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Senyum yang indah itu begitu kontras dengan kehancuran yang kini berada di depan matanya.

.

.

.

Senyum yang ia lihat begitu hangat, namun tangan yang ia genggam begitu dingin.

 _Kenapa?_

Meski tidak lagi bergerak, bibir itu seolah terus berbisik, semua akan baik-baik saja—semua akan baik-baik saja—

 _Kenapa?_

.

.

.

Ia tidak menginginkan akhir seperti ini.

Kalaupun harus menjual jiwanya pada iblis—

.

.

.

Ia ingin agar semuanya kembali normal—

.

.

.

"Namaku Kouki Furihata!"

Maka, melihat mimpi buruk ini terus menerus juga tidak apa-apa—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **Ceritanya latihan karena saya udah jarang nulis akhir-akhir ini, sekaligus merayakan hari kematian karakter sejarah yang paling nggak saya suka~ #digiles**

 **Awalnya ini konsep buat cerita yang mau saya bikin entah kapan. Mungkin suatu saat setelah saya selesai dengan cerita on-going saya :') #kapan**

 **Maafkan daku diksi jadi berantakan begini :"") Semoga fic-fic selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi- #eh**

 **Like always, i don't own Kuroko no Basuke :"")**


End file.
